


Gods On My Side

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Maybe they really were Gods, or maybe the Gods were just looking out for them... how else could you explain their survival and luck?
Relationships: Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Gods On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a fan theory I heard that the Gods thought it would be funny to make the people of El Dorado think Tulio and Miguel were really Gods.

The Gods really didn’t expect it to turn out this way.

They had been watching El Dorado for many millennia without much of interest really happening. When Tzekel-Kan had come into power they had thought maybe there would be something finally happening, but all the man did was try to kill people and bicker with the chief. It was annoying and tedious.

So when they saw a small boat carrying two men and a horse on the rocky waves surrounded by war ships, they got an idea. The men weren’t far from El Dorado, and the blonde one even had a map. All they had to do was insure the men stayed alive and guide the boat in the right direction.

Once they arrived at the island, they really didn't need much intervention. The Gods stopped them from dying and gave Chel the opportunity to steal at just the right time. Chel was quick on her feet when they got back, technically she wasn't incorrect, the Gods did send her, just not for the reason she claimed. When Tzekel-Kan needed proof, the Gods decided to give it to him.

Making the volcano go back in was actually pretty easy. The townspeople did everything for them, one miracle is all it took for them to accept the two men as their gods. They weren't the best at keeping it hidden, but the townspeople were forgiving. They surprised the Gods with their quickness, their excuse to save the man Tzekel-Kan tried to execute after giving them gold was a bit nonsensical, but it worked. Tzekel-Kan wasn't happy, which honestly just made the Gods happier.

He was an annoying murderer with delusions of grandeur, they enjoyed him being knocked down. They lamented his obsession with sacrifices, there had been one bad God and they were all labeled the same. They hated it, but couldn't do anything without showing themselves... and that would create a whole big situation they'd be stuck in.

The men were given every opportunity to abuse the people of El Dorado, yet they didn't take it. Sure they enjoyed the life they were handed, but aside from that and a plan to take wealth that wasn't really needed by the townsfolk anyway, they were good men. It surprised the Gods but also delighted them, they were happy to watch the men on their adventure.

They almost thought they would have to intervene when the men were playing their game, but once more they surprised the men. They were actually pretty good at the game once they got a handicap to work in their favour. When the ball got stuck the Gods were just about ready to make it go, but the brilliant horse beat them to it.

The Gods just watched then, sure the men would surprise them further; and they did. The grand escape was brilliant and showed the heart of the men as well as everyone in the town. It actually saddened the Gods when they were locked out of El Dorado, so they decided to change it. They didn't think the men would be able to have a good life back in the real world anyway, the world was harsh and cruel, they would have to go back to the life they lived and the Gods thought they deserved better.

The Gods carved a path back, then they just had to make the three humans take it. There was a bit of divine intervention from Altivo that helped to bridge it. A whisper from the Gods sent Altivo sprinting away from the camp the three had made. Miguel was the first to sprint after him, Tulio following closely behind, Chel was begrudging but she eventually followed as well. They sprinted through the forest, ducking under trees, through bushes, and jumping over fallen trees.

They were shocked when they finally caught up to him... in the town square of El Dorado. The three looked around confused, as did the townspeople who saw them. A cheer ran through the town and the Chief was on the scene soon after, giving the three of them hugs. Tulio was resistant, as was Chel, but Miguel eventually won them over. His puppy eyes were a big draw, but so was his logic. He told them pretty much exactly what the Gods thoughts, that no life would be better than the one here in El Dorado. They could live and be happy; they didn't have to be on the run or trick to get what they wanted. They'd be surrounded by good people who enjoyed them and that they enjoyed.

They could be, they could be themselves, they could be happy, they could be together. The bond between Tulio and Miguel was hard to ignore, the men had been in basically an open relationship for years now. They had never defined it, but it became all too clear. Chel was fine with it, it was pretty normal in El Dorado to be open and have people that connected without a serious tie. She helped them to bridge it, they were used to more regimented love and expression.

She helped them to come to terms with it and explore it more. She enjoyed having two men to please her and to please. They seemed to like it and grow accustomed to it.

They flourished in El Dorado, they became a part of the town fully. The chief helped them to explain away their supposed immortality by telling the town that the Gods had given up their great power in order to stay in El Dorado. Not all believed, but they were happy to have the men there regardless.

Everyone settled into the new normal and soon the Gods were able to let them be. They had enjoyed the adventure, but now it was done. They could go on to watching other parts of the world, and helping other people.

Tulio, Miguel, and Chel lived happily together in the Gods temple. They enjoyed every day and night together, eventually even having some kids. None knew who the father was, and it didn't matter to them. They were happy, their family was happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
